What the Future Holds
by Tsukiko Nanami
Summary: Nanami Tsukiko Was someone else before. She was Nikki a Naruto fan, but when she reads the not-so-good-end of the Naruto series and applies to a website she is sucked into the Narruto verse as her avatar, Nanami Tsukiko, can she save the world of Naruto from the unfortunate events in the future?
1. Character Info

**Nana: Yay I'm gonna be in this story!**

**Kyuubi: Why?**

**Nana: Cause the future of Naruto depends on me.**

**Kyuubi: What future?**

**Nana: Exactly without me there is no future!**

**Kyuubi: Ok you do that.**

**Nana: okay on with the information!**

**Kyuubi: _Nanami does not own anything except maybe herself_**

* * *

**Character Info**

* * *

**Nanami Tsukiko:**

**-Short blue hair**

**-wolf ears and a tail**

**-Always where's a collar (choker)around her neck that has a moon that says "Tsuki" on it**

***Kekkai Genkai (don't know if that's how it's spelled) power comes from her emotions**

**-emotions show constantly through her eye colors that range from strongest to weakest:**

**-Red= Severely Pissed**

**-Orange= Angry**

**- Blue = Calm**

**-Green= Comfort**

**-Purple= Hurt**

**-Yellow= Shocked/ Scared**

**-Pink= Love**

**-White= No Emotion**

* * *

**Nana: yup that's me.**

**Kyuubi: Blue much?**

**Nana: calm no, not for long.**


	2. Prologue

**Nana: okay this is a Prologue to the first chapter it will make a lot of sense to read this**

**Kyuubi: I would ask why, but I don't wanna know.**

**Nana: Good choice on with the story!**

**Kyuubi: *clears throat***

**Nana: Alright****_ I do not own Naruto just the characters I create._**

**Kyuubi: Good girl.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_I was on my computer reading the last of Naruto they won the 4th Shinobi war but lost many of the characters. I didn't like it I didn't want it to end that way, No, I couldn't let it end that way._

_I was wearing my blue wolf ears that I had grown to love. I had long brown hair and wore blue wolf pajamas. I was invited to a website that aloud you to create your own Naruto avatar. I wanted to be called Nanami Tsukiko in the Naruto verse._

_I was finishing the last of my profile when my mom called._

_"Nikki! It's time for dinner!" She yelled from somewhere down stairs._

_"Okay mom! almost done!" I called back._

_I finished the last of my profile and hit the 'Save and Send' button._

_Just as I had clicked it everything started to swirl. I was being sucked in._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I was in my bed and it was just a dream. I sighed in relief I didn't know why I had those dreams, I've had them for as long as I can remember.

I am Nanami Tsukiko I live by myself in an apartment because my clan, the Tsukiko clan was masacured when I was 5 years old I have been living on my own since then. Well, with a little help from the Hokage.

I have blue hair, wolf ears, and tail, because my clan is a wolf clan. My eyes are naturally blue, but change color depending on my emotions. It's my kekkai Genkai I don't know how to turn it off because no one was there to teach me. The Tsukiko clan secrets were destroyed to keep others from learning them, but I don't care anymore though I'm used to it.

I am turning 8 in June and I'm going into the academy!

I got up out of my bed and headed to the bathroom connected to my bedroom. I took a quick shower and combed my hair. I put on a light blue tanktop and black shorts and headed out the door to the academy.

I walked through the village recieving stares and glares. Some people thought I looked adorable others thought of me as a monster. I stopped caring years ago 'cause I thought of it as something 'unimportant' and a 'waist of my time'. I often had other things to think about like my dreams and what they mean.

I arrived at the academy and entered the school. As I walked down the halls I thought about what my classmates would be like. Would they like me? Hate me? Only one way to find out.

I knocked on the door to the class room and walked in.

"Class we have a new student today! This is Tsukiko Nanami." A man with a scar introduced.

He turned from the class and looked at me, " Hi Nanami I'm your teacher Iruka."

I nodded my head noticing that he tried not to stare at my ears and tail. I appriciated that.

"Nanami you can sit next to- Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand." He said turning back toward the class.

I looked at the class to see an emo looking boy raise his hand. I nodded my head at Iruka and sat down next to Sasuke.

I tried to pay attention, but it seemed that people were staring at my ears and tail. My ears lowered and my eyes turned from their calm blue to scared yellow. the boy next to me, Sasuke, noticed and stared in shock. My ears lowered even further, practically blending into my hair now. I shrunk down in my seat to try and dissappear. Sadly, It didn't work. The bell rang and I did what my instincts told me to do. I jumped out the window and bolted for a hiding spot. I stayed hidden for the rest of the lunch period not willing to be seen. I didn't like people staring at me it made me feel like a reject.

* * *

**Nana: And there it is**

**Kyuubi: Good job Nana-Chan**

**Nana: When we get so close?**

**Kyuubi: When you started calling me Kyuu-Chan**

**Nana: Oh that's right! Well Kyuu-Chan won't you say it this time?**

**Kyuubi: Well of course Nana-Chan. _Please read and review if you want more chapters. Thankyou._**


	3. Past Horrors

**Nana: okay here's the next chapter. Kyuu-Chan could you-**

**Kyuubi: Yes Nana-Chan, _She does not own Naruto._**

**Nana: *smiles* Thanks Kyuu-Chan!**

**Kyuubi: *smiles back* Your Welcome Nana-Chan.**

* * *

**Past Horrors**

* * *

I came out of my hiding spot when the bell rang taking care to avoid other peoples sight on my way to class. I slipped into class via window and slumped down in my seat. I saw Sasuke walk in and glare at me. I guess I'm hated, I sighed and my eye color changed from scared yellow to hurt purple. I wanted to run out of there, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good it would only prove to disappoint my parents that are watching over me.

I calmed myself allowing my purple eyes to turn blue and laid my head in my arms not wanting to see the looks other people gave me. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked to my side to see a Blond smiling boy.

I examined him further to see whisker like marks on his cheeks. He looked at me with bright blue eyes that hid the pain he felt, but I could see it.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki I was going to introduce myself to you at lunch, but I couldn't find you. Hey, You all right?" He rambled.

I looked at him with shocked yellow eyes.

"Hey your eyes changed color! Is that normal?" Naruto asked.

I smiled and nodded letting my yellow eyes fade to a serene blue.

I decided it was okay to speak with him, "Yeah. I'm Nanami, nice to meet you, I am fine I was just hiding." I answered all his questions in a barely audible voice.

He looked at me questioningly, "Why were you hiding?"

My ears that blended in my hair slowly rose so that they could be seen clearly. He looked shocked at first, but then grinned widely.

"Hey! Those are so cool! Are you part of a clan? Do they all have those?" He asked.

I flinched at the mention of my clan and my eyes changed from blue to purple.

In an even lowere voice that I wasn't even sure he heard I said, "I...Yeah, not anymore they...were killed."

I kept my head down after that and refused to speak. I felt someones eyes on me and turned to my left to see Sasuke stareing at me. I didn't like him looking at me and my eyes showed it fading from purple to orange. He looked away with a 'Hn'.

I waited impatiantly for the bell to ring signalling our dismissal. I wanted out and I don't think I could wait any longer, and as if one Que the bell rang. I bolted out of the window with my wolfish speed not bothering to stop when I heard Naruto call my name and run after me. I know he didn't mean it, but I didn't want my pain to show. Tears started streaming out of my eyes as I ran into my apartment and slammed the door close. I slid down into a crimpled heep on the floor and cried. Images of the night 4 years ago flashed through my mind.

***Flashback***

_I was playing in the kitchen while my mother cooked. She had long blue hair and wolf ears just like me, but her eyes were a golden brown. I listened as she hummed her favorite song that only she and I knew. Everything. Was. Perfect. I heard the door slam and fast footsteps heading toward us I turned to see my daddy. A man with short brown hair and blue eyes stormed into the kitchen with a frantic expression on his face. I noticed his ears were flat against his head and his tail was practically between his legs. I knew that meant something was wrong. I looked at them confused as they wispered urgently._

_"Mama? Papa?" I asked starting to get scared._

_They turned to me and their expressions softened. They wispered a few more words before they split. My dad rushed out of the house, while my mom grabbed me and took my out of the house. I looked around and my eyes widened at what I saw. Before I knew it everything started to swirl and fade to black. I had passed out._

_When I woke up I was still in my mothers arms, but her arms were cold. I looked up to see her lifeless golden brown eyes staring at me. I wriggled out of her grasped and looked down at her. There she laid in a puddle of blood, her own blood. I nearly shrieked at the sight and started to shake her. Hoping this was a joke or dream that it wasn't real, but no it was real and she was gone._

_I looked around to see the bodies of my clan laying sprawled out on the ground lifeless, just like my mother. Fire burned our houses and lit up the night sky it gave a bad feel to my once comforting home._

_I looked around for my father when I heard voices. On instinct I hid behind the closest object, a rock. I peeked to see a silver haired man with glasses looming over my injured father._

_"You should have agreed to work with us." I heard the silver haired guy say with a 'Tsk'._

_"Kabuto." Was all I heard my dad growl out._

_Kabuto shook his head, "It's to bad really, we would have tooken over Konoha easily if only you agreed. Look what your disagreement brought, the death of your loved ones. And for what? To remain 'Loyal' to Konoha? The same place that scorns your very existance?" He sighed, "I'll ask you one last time. Will you join Orochimaru and me in our plans?"_

_I heard my dad's dangerously low growl and I ducked down lower swallowing a wimmper."Never."He growled out._

_I heard Kabuto's 'tsk' and he straightened his hand. Using his fingers as a blade he jabed his hand through my father's chest. My eyes widened as my dad collapsed to the ground. I suppressed a scream of horror at the sight and took the option of running away. I ran far and long never stopping till I reached a lake. There I collapsed onto my hands and knees crying. I looked at my reflection to see my eyes changing colors rapidly. From red to purple to yellow and to white. My kekkai genkai had awoken because I tried to surpress my emotions for so long and had no release other than this._

_I looked at my bloodied face and cried even harder. I cried till a couple of ANBU found me asleep tears still rolling dowwn my eyes._

***Flashback end***

I heard knocking on my door and immediatly stilled. Thoughts of the past still running through my mind thinking that _they_ had come back to finish what they started.

* * *

**Nana: And that is how it's done.**

**Kyuubi: *nods head in approval* I have to say that was a pretty nice job you did there.**

**Nana: *bows* Thank you. Thank you. Thank-**

**Kyuubi: _Yes Thank you and please write and review some more-_**

**Nana: If you want to know who is knocking on her door.**

**Nana and Kyuubi: _SO PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Friends That Care

**Nana: Thx for reviewing I wasn't sure if I should continue or not.**

**Kyuubi: Yeah she kept pacing around saying 'What if they don't like it?'**

**Nana: *smiles* Yeah Thx for not hating my story!**

**Kyuubi: Yeah _Nanami does not own Naruto-_**

**Nana: But please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Friends that care**

* * *

My ears twitched and my body relaxed as I heard Naruto's worry voice calling my name from the other side of the door. I wiped away my tears as I approached the door. I creaked the door open a little bit so that I could see him. He looked tired, sweaty, and frantic. I couldn't help feeling guilty that I'm the cause of his current state.

"Y-Yes Naruto?" I asked in a soft voice. Sapphire eyes met violet eyes.

"Nanami I am so, so sorry that I-"He started but I interrupted him.

"No, Naruto it's fine you didn't know." My eyes turned to a comforting green. Trying to reassure my flustered friend."Tell you what I'll forgive you if you'll be my best friend."

He looked at me confused, "But don't you hate me?"

I shook my head,"Nope if anything I'm about as hated as you because of my eras and tail." I said allowing said parts ti twitch at their mention.

He smiled, "Sure! Hey wanna go for some ramen?"

My eyes reverted back to their light blue as I was ounce again happy and calm."Absolutly!"

FF (sorry don't feel like explaining there dinner together at ichiraku's use your imagination)

I arrived home from Ichiraku's suddenly unable to wait for school tomorrow. I showered and went to bed for once having a blissful uninterrupted sleep. No dreams, No nightmares that was the best sleep ever.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and looked at the clock _'Oh no I'm gonna be late!' _I thought and ran to get dressed and ready I grabbed a piece of bread and ate it on the way to the academy. I heard the bell ring just as I jumped through the window and into the classroom. I landed on the desk with a light 'thump' it was barely audible and i quickly sat in my seat when Iruka entered the classroom. I noticed Sasuke staring at me when I wasn't looking all through class and I had to grab hold of Naruto's hand to keep my eyes blue and calm.

He sensed my panick and sent a glare Sasuke's way and squeezed my hand a little to reassure me. I sent him a smile of gratitude before returning my attention to the front of the room.

When the bell rang for lunch I was ready to bolt out the window. Except I couldn't because Naruto tightened his grip on my hand to keep me in place.

I let out a frusterated sigh and let him lead me to the swing he sat on. he brought out his lunch that made my stomach growl. It was then that I realized I had forgotten my lunch. I slumped to the ground and decided to just lean against the tree and forget my hunger.

Apparently Naruto had heard my stomachs protests. Before I could movve to the tree he grabbed my hand and placed an Onigiri (iif you don't know what it is google it)in it. I thanked him and began munching on the food in my hand enjoying it's taste.

I was almost done eating the Onigiri when someone nocked it out of my hand.

"Hey! I was eating that!" I yelled and looked to see who did it.

I was greeted by a group of kids standing there. I sensed their intentions and cowered down a bit. I followed my instincts and tried to run, but one of them had grabbed my collar and yanked me back.

I yelped in surprise as I noted myself falling back. i landed with a thud and quickly twisted my body so I was facing my attackers. I saw seven and they didn't seem to appreciate me being here.

"Hey dog breath heard you looked odd but didn't believe it till I saw you." The (who I assumed was the)leader said with a dark chuckle.

I flinched in response and lowered my ears. Prepared to bolt at any sign of danger, even though there was already a lot of signs of danger.

"You know people like you get punished for looking weird like wiskers over there." He said refering to Naruto.

I growled at that, "Picking on me is one thing, but when you involve my friends I just say I hope your prepared to see Hell." I growled darkly.

I saw the followers shiver slightly at my change of my eye color and growls. My eyes burned a fiery red and anyone who thought they knew me suddenly went back to not knowing me at all.

I growled and dropped to a fighting stance, "I dare you to lay a hand on my friend without getting the shit beat out of you!" I barked at them.

The leader looked at me uncertainly as his followers opted to leave me alone. My eyes were red, my ears were flattened against my head, my tail was fluffed up behind me, and my mouth was pulled back into a snarl. I was prepared no matter how big or how many NO ONE messes with my friends and gets away with it.

I felt Naruto's aura change from scared to a sudden burst of confidence.

He stepped to my side with a snarl on his face, "And if you lay a hand on her your going to experience something far worse than what YOU could imagine."

Now they were all shaking in theier boots deciding it wasn't such a good idea to try and mew with us. The group retreated as fast as their legs would let them and I calmed down. My face changed to a serene expression and by eyes back to blue. My fluffy tail relaxed down to it's normal size and my ears popped back up. I sat down by the tree deciding it was a good time to relax and let what all happened sink in. I heard Naruto call my name with concern laced in his voice. I opened my eyes a little to see his worried expression and I reassured him that I was okay with a smile.

I saw Naruto visisbly relax and I closed my eyes again welcoming the darkness. The bell rang and I felt Naruto shaking me a little bit. I opened my eyes and saw his face inches from mine. I smiled, "Okay, Naruto, I'm up."

I lifted myself off the ground and wobbled abit at the sudden weight on my legs. I felt Naruto's arms rap around me and stabilize me. I gave him a smile and started to walk toward class.

_'Yep, it's good to have friends that care.' _I thought.

* * *

**Nana: Thank you readers If you have any ideas on how you want this story to go you just review to me and I'll think about it.**

**Kyuubi: If she thinks it's a good Idea she'll make it into a chapter and give credit to the person who gave her the Idea.**

**Nana: Yup and before I forget why is Naruto sleeping over again Kyuu-Chan?**

**Naruto: *snores* Zzz *drools a little***

**Kyuubi: Nana-Chan I just don't know anymore maybe something happened between him and Hinata.**

**Nana: Hmm Maybe oh well wake him up!**

**Kyuubi: *walks over and kicks Naruto off the couch***

**Naruto: Hey! What was that for!? **

**Nana: For sleeping over uninvited AGAIN**

**Naruto: *rubs back of head sheepishly* Oh eheh sorry Nanami-Chan**

**Nana: *sighs* It's alright Naruto but why are you here?**

**Kyuubi: Yeah I wanna know too.**

**Naruto: Well you see I was bringing Hinata-Chan home when Neji caught us and practically tried to kill me!**

**Nana: Oh, well your screwed. _Anyway readers please Read and Review!_**


	5. Foreseeing Misfortune

**Nana: Hey this is the Next chapter of What the future holds**

**Kyuubi: *yawns* Nana-Chan your to loud.**

**Nana: Oh sorry didn't mean to wake you Kyuu-Chan**

***Door slams open and Neji enters***

**Nana: WTF Man! you just broke my door!**

**Kyuubi: Yeah you scared the tired out of me man!**

***Naruto wakes up and hides***

**Neji: Where the FUCK is Naruto!?**

**Nana: He went to Hell for staying at my house for too long.**

**Kyuubi: *rolls his eyes* Yeah that's what happened. He didn't go to hell, hell came to him.**

**Nana: *smacks her fist into her palm* Yeah that's right He was running from hell, but hell was too fast!**

**Neji: Would you two quit with the riddles.**

**Nana: Never! _I don't own Naruto!_**

* * *

**Foreseeing Misfortune**

* * *

I went home from the academy and went straight to bed to tired to care about anything. Naruto had offered to take me out for dinner, but I turned him down saying that I was tired. Which was true. I instantly fell into a deep sleep knowing exactly the reason why.

* * *

_I was watching me and Naruto sitting under the same tree eating lunch like we had done before. I watched us talking happily and joking around. 'Why do I need to see this?' I thought watching us. I was wearing what I had fell asleep in and was watch me in different clothing and Naruto in the same jumpsuit he always wears._

_I noticed movement in my perifial vision and turned to see a big group of kids walking towards the me and Naruto sitting under the tree. I recognized the 7 that approached us today plus many more. 'Oh No' I thought._

_The boys approached and were now standing directly in front of the two under the tree. I watched in sheer horror as they talked. This was no longer a dream, No, This was a Nightmare. _

_I could only stand there as I watched me/her and Naruto get attacked my eyes were orange a mix of fear and anger etched on my face as I tried to fight of the attackers. I was so brave, but it was in vain Naruto was beat to a bloody pulp even though I took the worst of it. He seemed to be recovering much faster than myself. 'No' I thought I wasn't getting back up._

_My body lay there on the ground bloody and broken my/her eyes were glazed and white. I was feeling nothing. I screamed to myself urging me/her to get up. 'No, No,No this can't happen!' I panicked. _

_Naruto got up seemingly okay he looked over to my/her limp and bloody body. His eyes widened and he started to panick he bent down and shook me a little trying to wake me up. Tears streamed from his eyes as he picked me up and rushed me to the hospital with a speed I had never seen him. 'I can't let this happen' was my last thought as everything faded to black._

* * *

"-Mi. Nanami!"I heard someone repeatedly calling my name and shaking me. As everything seemed to be muddied I didn't try to open my eyes. I was shooken even harder and Naruto's voice reached my. "Nanami! Wake up! Are you okay?"

My eyes snapped open with such force that it hurt and I stared wide-eyed at Naruto. He had a worried look on his face, and he seemed desperate.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"I-I was worried about you and came to checkup on you. I knocked on your door and when you didn't answer I got really worried and noticed your door was unlocked. I came in and saw you sleeping and thought you were okay till I turned around and you started to scream. I got over here as quickly as i could and saw your face was twisted with sheer horror. I kept trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't respond till you started to settle down again." He explained.

I nodded my head in understanding, "Naruto there is something I gotta tell you. I-I can see the future in my dreams, a-and what i saw w-wasn't pretty."

He nodded his head seeming to take it better than I expected him to.

"Is that why you were panicking in your sleep?" he asked.

I nodded my head allowing the things I saw to replay in my head.

"I-I gotta tell the Hokage what I saw!" I nearly shouted as I raced to shower and ready leaving Naruto sitting on my bed watching me with confusion.

"Why" was all I heard from him as I jumped into the shower.

"Because when my clan was killed he took care of me and when I started living on my own he said if I had any trouble to go to him and what I saw was definetly trouble!" I shouted to him from the shower.

I threw on a tanktop and shorts and ran out the bathroom leaving my hair and tail to drip-dry. I grabbed Naruto's hand and rushed to the door. I thew my sandles on and ran out the door.

I was running so fast that Naruto was practically being dragged by me all the way to the Hokage's tower. I rushed up the stairs and past the receptionist's desk ignoring the calls of alarm.

I slammed the door to the Hokage's office open without warning or thought and was instantly at his desk with Naruto at his side.

The Hokage, Sarutobi, looked up from his paper work with alarm at the sudden intrusion.

I stood there panting before him now experiencing the after affects of running so fast. I collapsed onto one of the chairs and stayed immoble for some time as Naruto started to explain why we were there.

After a while Sarutobi turned toward me, worry apparent on his face.

"Nanami, exactly what did you see?" he asked slowly and choosing his words carefully.

"I saw me and Naruto under the tree we sat under to eat lunch. The group of 7 that approache dus before plus more came toward us. We talked for a bit I-I don't exactly know what was said, but then they attacked us. Naruto and I fought back, but they won Naruto was beaten pretty badly." I paused and lowered my head. I felt Naruto place a comforting hand on my shoulder urging me to continue," I took the worst of it. I was badly beat and broken, my eyes were white and held no emotion. I-I didn't get back up. W-When Naruto tried to wake me it didn't work and he picked me up and ran torward the hospital hoping he wasn't to late and that I wasn't d-dead." I wispered the last part and by now tears were streaming from my eyes. I looked up and saw mixed emotions in both of their faces. Worry, hate, anger, fear, and some unidentible emotions. Naruto rapped me into a bear hug and rocked me back and forth. He wispered comforting words that were more for himself than for me.

Sarutobi sat there not saying a word. I didn't know what to do anymore. I lowered my head back down and closed my eyes tight, refusing to see anymore.

I heard Sarutobi call some ANBU and picked up their scents.

"Inu, Dog I need you to protect Nanami and Naruto from a large group of kids that will attack them tomorrow." I heard Sarutobi order. I heard a russling of cloth and a 'Yes Sir' signaling that they had nodded their heads and left.

"Naruto, I'm gonna move you and Nanami into an apartment together seems how this only seems to be the beginning and I don't want you two to be alone when your attacked." He said.

I nodded my head and slowly lifted my eyes to his face, "C-can I ask for some taijutsu and ninjutsu scrolls?" I asked hoping too know some kind of style and defense for when and if we're attacked. Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Good idea, Nanami. It would be good for you two to know how to defend yourselves when attacked." he mused.

Narruto and I left the Hokage tower with the ANBU escourts named Inu and Dog. Inu followed me to my apartment were I packed my stuff ready to move to the new apartment. Dog followed Naruto home to make sure no one messed with him.

I finished packing my stuff quickly. Mainly because I didn't have much, all I had were clothes books and a picture of me and my parents from when I was younger. I stuffed them into a box and followed Inu as she led the way to the new apartment.

The apartment we entered was big and close to the academy. _'Let's see' _I thought, _'escape routes, check. easy access, check. multiple bathrooms, check. wait what?' _It was a three bedroom and two bathroomed house.

"This ain't an apartment." I commented.

"Your right. This is a house that the Hokage bought for you." Dog said with a rough voice.

_'Wow' _was all I could think about what was done for us.

* * *

**Nana: Hey quit it your destroying my house!**

***Neji cont. trying to kill Naruto destroyin the house in the proccess***

**Nana: *exasperated sigh* Kyuu-Chan STOP THEM NOW!**

**Kyuubi: Yes Ma'ma *beats both of them up and kicks them out***

**Nana: *rubs forehead* Thank you Kyuu-Chan please say it.**

**Kyuubi: _Please read and review!_**


	6. Haunted Friends and Dreams

**Nana: Hey Kyuu-Chan the next chapter is up!**

**Kyuubi: It's about time Nana-Chan**

**Nana: Nya *sticks out tongue***

**Kyuubi: *sticks tongue back* Anyway thx for the reviews plz don't sue Nana-Chan-**

**Nana: cause I did say that ****_I didn't own Naruto!_**

**Kyuubi: yeah so on with the story.**

* * *

** Haunted Friends and Dreams**

* * *

Nanami and Naruto went to the academy together today, well with their ANBU escorts following them without being seen. We had arrived at the academy soon after leaving our new apartment and went straight to class. I sat down next to Sasuke and fidgeted under his gaze. I flashed Naruto an uncomfortable look and he got the message.

"Hey Sasuke, quit staring at Nanami everyday. If you got something to say, say it and leave her alone! Your really starting to work on her nerves." Naruto scolded.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "Why is your hair light blue?"

I froze in shock. Was he serious? I have wolf ears and a tail, but that's not what's bugging him. No, what's bugging him is my hair color!

"J-Just because" I replied unsure

"Why did you bolt on the first day?" He continued

I started fiddling with my fingers, "'Cause I get attacked for looking different. You know like my ears and tail different, or what they call a freak."

Naruto scolded me," Nanami don't ever call yourself a freak or believe anything they tell you! You are a wonderful and awesome friend!"

I smiled at him.

"Hn.-"

"Why do you keep 'Hn'ing ? What does it even mean?" I asked him.

"Nanami that's just the Uchiha's language. Don't worry nobody knows what it means. Only the Uchiha's themselves understand the word." Naruto explained to me.

"Oh. Glad I'm not an Uchiha than. I'd probably beat someone have to death if I heard that so much." I mused.

Naruto laughed, "I know what you mean I don't think I'd be able to handle so much grunting."

"Hey Sasuke," I started turning toward him, "Why don't you join us for lunch and you can ask me more questions and maybe we could even be friends."

He looked at me slightly stunned and then nodded his head in agreement.

I smiled, "Cools, meet us under the tree with the swing." Just then the bell rang and our teacher Iruka entered the class room.

I waited impatiently for the bell to ring signaling lunch. When it rang I grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's hands and jumped out the window.

I rushed them over to the tree were I promptly sat down and waited for them to settle down as well.

"Nanami what happened to your clan." Sasuke asked

I lowered my head, "They were masacured by someone." I said faintly. My eyes flashed purple before returning to their calming blue.

"My turn! Why are you so anti-social?" I asked placing a fake smile on my face.

"Hn. If I make friends then _he_ will come back and kill them like he killed my clan." He said lowly.

"Hm. Well It's okay to be our friends!" I said happily.

He got a confused look on his face, "Why is that?"

I scratched my cheek nervously with one finger, "Well I'll be able to see him from a mile away! I forgot to mention that I dram of the future."

He looked shocked. I had to restrain myself from laughing at the expression on his face. Then it occurred to me.

"Speaking of which you might want to go now. Things are about to get messy.: I warned noticing the group from my vision approaching.

Naruto got a grim look on his face and I kept my head lowered so they wouldn't see my eyes changing color.

"Sasuke you really should go. Nanami doesn't want you to get hurt. She'll feel that it's her fault." Naruto explained.

Sasuke looked from me to him then nodded. He got up and turned around now facing the large group. He ignored them and walked past them casting a last glance at us before walking back to class.

The ANBU, Dog and Inu, jumped in front of us before they could get to close. I saw the leaders eyes widen in shock and fear. The ANBU took care of the group beating up any who dared challenge and sending the rest away.

Naruto and I thanked them then headed to class to join Sasuke.

* * *

School had ended and We were heading back home. We had told Sasuke what happened when we had returned to class. We had just arrived when I started feeling faint.

I grabbed out to steady myself and ended up using Naruto. He grabbed my waist to make sure I didn't fall.

Everything around me started to swirl, and I saw black at the edges of my vision. I heard Naruto call my name before everything went black.

* * *

_I was sitting in a field of flowers. This wasn't like my other dreams where I watched the future. I don't even think this was the future. I examined my surroundings. The field went on and on never ending it seemed. I looked back in front of me and saw my mom standing there looking at me with a mix of worry and regret._

_"Mom?" I asked._

_She smiled warmly at me, "Hi sweety, my you've grown."_

_I was shocked that she could here me and actually talked to me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran and hugged her tightly. Afraid that if I let go she'd disappear._

_She patted my head and shushed me._

_"I'm here for a reason baby. I came to warn you." Her tone suddenly changed from comforting to serious._

_I looked up at her._

_"Danger lurks in your friends future. Grow stronger to protect them. Temptation lurks around the corner. Go straight and never turn that corner. Evil grows stronger by the day. Fight them together, not alone. Enemies hide in disguise. Distinguish friend from foe. Listen child and remember my words carefully for they will aid you in the future."_

_Everything started to fade as she finished her prophecy. Her words echoed as everything faded to black._

"-nami, Nanami! Nanami!" I heard Naruto's repeated yells. I groaned feeling a headache forming.

"Nanami! Your awake! Are you okay? Do you remember what happen?" came Naruto's onslaught of questions.

I rubbed my temples, "Yes I remember Naruto. I lost balanace you grabbed me everything started spinning and I fainted." I answered.

* * *

**Nana: There another chapter. *sigh***

**Kyuubi: Yeah now I can rest.**

**Nana: What are you talking about you've been resting!**

**Kyuubi: Hey who comes up with the Ideas?**

**Nana: Me.**

**Kyuubi: *sweatdrops* Okay who owns this house.**

**Nana: I do.**

**Kyuubi: *sweats* And who types this?**

**Nana: The person who owns the computer a.k.a Me.**

**Kyuubi: *depressed* Who cheers you on?**

**Nana: You do.**

**Kyuubi: *brightens* Yes _Please Read and Review!_**


	7. A New Roommate

**Nana: Hey I would like to thank all those who reviewed so thx!**

**Kyuubi: Yeah~**

**Nana: What?**

**Kyuubi: I love~ you~ sooo much Nana-Chan~ *walks closer to me***

**Nana: *facevaults* who slipped the love potion?**

**Orochimaru: Oh that's what that was? I was just~ testing it.**

**Nana: Who let YOU in Pedophile!? *backs away from Kyuubi***

**Kyuubi: Nana-Chan~ *get's closer***

**Nana: *backs away* _Don't own Naruto and never will there now read!_ *runs away***

***Kyuubi and Orochimaru chase after her***

* * *

**A New Roommate**

* * *

I went to class the next day repeatedly telling Naruto that I was fine. After yesterday's fainting episode he's been hounding on me about rest and nutrients and blah,blah,blah. I knew he was just worried, but seriously I was _fine._ I didn't tell him about the dream I had for many reasons. First off, he would freak and refrain me from walking on my own two legs ever again in fear that I would faint just to see the future. Second off, this dream was different from the others it wasn't a _dream_ but a _prophecy_ and that bothered me immensely. Third off, I _saw_ my mother and _spoke_ to her I didn't want people to know that I was now **talking** to the **dead** they'd think that I'd finally gone off the deep end.

I walked into class and greeted Sasuke trying to ignore Naruto's ramblings.

"Wait what happened to her after I left yesterday!?" Sasuke asked/ yelled shocking the class and all of his fangirls.

"Who's the SHE!" the fan girls all yelled simultaneously.

I rubbed my poor tender wolf ears.

I ignored the fan girls and answered Sasuke's question/statement, "Okay, yeah, so what I fainted it's no big deal. As you can see I am perfectly fine, or was before all the screaming." All the fan girls were gaping at me probably thinking something like, 'That bitch is talking to MY Sasuke-Kun!'

Honestly I didn't care. "Now If you will excuse me I would like to be seated at my desk." I said heading toward my desk only to be stopped by a mob of fan girls glaring at me.

"What so you want can't you see I am tired of all this drama?" I asked now rubbing my head.

"Stay away from My Sasuke-Kun BITCH." Oh no now they've done it.

I heard to growls behind me and didn't have to turn to know that it was Naruto AND Sasuke.

I stepped back slowly to avoid the confrontation, but one of the fan girls didn't agree with my idea and grabbed my arm with one hand while raising the other in a strike. I stared unflinching, I've seen worse this is nothing. She moved her hand to strike, but her hand was caught by an Iron grip.

"Hey! Let go I'm punishing this Bitch for talking to Sasuke-kun rudely." She shouted.

Oh yeah I'M the rude one have you looked in the mirror lately?

Naruto's grip tightened on he and she yelped in pain.

"I don't care about your damn Sasuke-_kun._ You try to harm Nanami in _any _way and I promise you hell." He growled out lowly causing the girl to shake were she stood.

Sasuke stepped up to stand next to Naruto a dark look on his face, "And don't EVER call her a Bitch again, or you'll feel my rath." He glared the famous Uchiha glare sending the girl still held by Naruto to shrink.

I sighed and pushed past them, "Okay enough drama can I _please_ take a seat now?" Regaining their attention.

Naruto nodded and grabbed my hand pushing anyone who stood between me and our desks. We finally reached the desk and I sat down sighing in relief that I was no longer standing. I heard a 'thump' and either side of me and assumed the boys had taken their seats next to me.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked both boys referring to the drama moments ago.

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto death glared at the girl who attempted to hit me, "Yes." they both said simultaneously.

I sighed and mumbled, "Jeez if you're gonna be so protective you might as well be 24/7 guards."

Sasuke pondered over this as Iruka _finally_ walked in to start class. I swear he waits till after something happens to arrive.

The lunch bell rang hours later and I was escorted out by none other than Sasuke and Naruto.

We sat down under our usual tree and I sighed in relief. My legs weren't fully able to support my weight, but I made the sway unnoticeable. I relaxed as Naruto and Sasuke began chatting and zoned out of their conversation. I zoned back in when I heard an interesting part in the conversation.

"So you guys are living together right? Do you have an extra room in your apartment? I would like to move in with you to protect Nanami and since I have no family I thought it would be nice to get out of that damn compound." Sasuke stated.

Naruto cracked a smile, "Of course we have an extra room and you could move in if it's all right with Nanami." Both boys turned their attention to me waiting for my deciding vote.

I shrugged, "Why not?"

Naruto cheered and Sasuke smirked at my response. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and we returned to class.

* * *

After we left the academy we went to the Uchiha compound to help Sasuke pack. He didn't have much stuff and we quickly finished and headed to our apartment. We showed him his new room and he thanked us. I smiled and retreated to my room. I laid down on my bed thinking back to our earlier talk at lunch and groaned.

_' Great just what I need, to be a damsel in distress and have bodyguards follow me around like I'm her Royal Highness. I'm a ninja too, well one that can see the future at least.' _I sighed and allowed sleep to overcome me. tomorrow was going to an interesting day.

* * *

**Nana: *locked Kyuubi and Orochimaru out of her house**sighs in relief***

**Kakashi: *looks up from his book* OH? How was your day?**

**Nana: horrible you should get chased by Kyuubi AND Orochimaru!**

**Kakashi: NO thanks**

**Nana: Anyway _please_ _review_ and if you got an antidote for that love potion concoction please send it!**


	8. Life Together

**Nana:** **Hey thanks for reviewing.**

***Kakashi enters reading porn***

**Nana: *grimaces* Must you read that in front of me?**

**Kakashi: *looks up from book* Yes, yes I must.**

**Nana: Lovely. Anyway on with the story.**

**Kakashi: *clears throat***

**Nana: What now?**

**Kakashi: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Nana: No. I made sure all the doors and windows were locked till the potion wears off of Kyuubi.**

**Kakashi: *shakes head* Not that.**

**Nana: Nope. *thinks* Oh yeah you want me to say _that_ don't you?**

**Kakashi: Yep.**

**Nana: _I don't own Naruto_. There happy?**

**Kakashi: Very.**

* * *

**Life Together**

* * *

I was the first to wake up today and decided to make a 'welcome' breakfast. I quickly got dress and brushed my hair making sure to be quiet in case Sasuke was a light sleeper.

I crept out of my room and into the kitchen and began making eggs, bacon, and toast. '_I'll have to go shopping later.' _I thought looking at the near empty fridge.

I finished cooking and set out the table for the three of us. I looked at my work and nodded my approval before calling the boys down for breakfast.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Breakfast!" I yelled and was rewarded with a 'thump' followed by a series of curses. I giggled and sat down to wait for the boys.

Sasuke was the first to enter the kitchen and sat across from me. He was practically drooling over the food, but decided to be respectful and wait for Naruto. Naruto entered a little while later complaining about the bumps on his head from falling.

We quickly finished our meal and I went back to my room to grab my stuff. I was just about to exit when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me away from the door. I turned to see Naruto's concerned face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Where are you going Nanami?" He asked releasing his hold on my arm.

"I'm going to the market to buy groceries I'll be back later alright?" I told him.

He looked even more worried now, "Don't they pick on you? An what if you faint again? Wait right here and I'll get Sasuke and we can all go together."

He left before I could reply. I sighed, _'Yep bodyguards.' _I thought seating myself on the couch to wait for them. It didn't take long before Sasuke and Naruto were back.

I looked at them, "I'll be alright on my own you know. You don't have to come, especially if you have something you'd rather do."

They looked at each other and back at me shaking their heads 'No'.

"I'd feel much better being with you and knowing your alright then sleeping in. Plus if you were out there I wouldn't be able to sleep." Naruto stated.

Sasuke shrugged, "I got nothing better to do."

I sighed and walked out of the house being followed by my 'bodyguards'. I got to the market and everyone was looking at us. We were an odd bunch.

I mean you got a girl with wolf ears and a tail, Foxy-boy a.k.a most hated, and the last Uchiha a.k.a most popular. Yep we defiantly were an odd bunch. I saw glares, stares, and looks of love and thought, _'That is the weirdest reaction to most hated and loved and weirdest together'._

I stifled a sigh when one of the fan girls approached me. I plastered a fake smile and said a 'Morning' trying to be polite and walk away only for my plans to be foiled. Yep not my day it seems no one wants to leave me to my business without disrupting it.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back in front of her glaring at me. My eyes stayed blue I didn't think there was a reason to get upset. I heard low growls and knew the boys didn't appreciate her yanking me about.

I sighed, "Look, sorry about yesterday. Save your threats, and leave me alone it's to early for this. I have shopping to do and I think the boys behind me have no tolerance for people touching me." I stated motioning back to the boys.

That was when she noticed Sasuke and Naruto and coward down backing away from me.

I fake smiled again, "Thank you. Have a nice day."

I continued walking and slowed my pace sop that I was beside the boys and not ahead.

I looked up at Naruto, "So, what made you so protective of me?"

He looked down at me and shrugged his shoulders, "When I learned about your past I just felt like I was your older sibling and that I was responsible for you."

I tilted my head, "So your my older brother?"

He grinned widely at that, "Yeah!"

I looked to my other side at Sasuke, "And what made you so protective?"

He glanced at me but kept his head forward, "Well, for one both of our clans met the same fate, but you were still nice to me and helped me out of the dark path that I was digging for myself before it was to late. I thought I should thank you and when I suddenly heard about how many people were after you I thought you needed protection."

I looked forward again, "That's the most I ever heard you speak at one time."

He chuckled, "Plus Naruto wouldn't quit bugging me about you."

I laughed knowing it was the truth.

* * *

**Nana: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Kakashi: I think the potion wore of about an hour ago Nanami**

**Nana: Yeah, I was just making sure. *Opens the door to let Kyuubi in***

**Kyuubi: Ow what happened and why was I outside?**

**Nana: Oro-Chan decided to experiment with a love potion, and you fell in love with me.**

**Kyuubi: *blushes deep red***

**Nana: Don't worry you didn't do anything I locked you out before that could happen.**

**Kyuubi: *faints***

**Nana: maybe the knowledge that he was Oro-Chan's lab rat was to much for him?**

**Kakashi: Maybe.**


	9. Hiatus

**Nana: I'm so so so sorry about the lack of updates and I am even more sorry I have to go on Hiatus due to the fact that schools in my computer crashed and the fact that I have to type this up at the library after school.**

**Kyuubi: *cries in a corner***

**Alice: *cries***

**Jiraya: *cries and hugs Alice***

**Naruto: *quiet and trying not to cry***

**Nana: I'll continue updating when and if I get a new laptop. Again sorry and this is my temporary good-bye. **


End file.
